


Spin the bottle

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else is better for team bonding then traditional spin the bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania (sequel's coming soon)
> 
> prompted by @mypabulousscarf's tags

"Are we really going to do this?" Daichi asked. He was hesistant about the whole idea of the game.  
"Come on, Daichi. It's a classic game! And it's going to be so much fun" Suga replied smiling widely. He sat down on the floor and some of his teammates followed suit.  
"I'm not playing," Kageyama said.  
"Me neither," Tsukishima quickly added.  
"Oh no, no!", Hinata reacted, running to block their way out. "You are playing. We all are"  
"Yeah, Tsukki, come here" Yamaguchi patted a place next to him.  
Kageyama and Tsukishima exchanged _I don't want to be here_ looks and sighed as they moved to sit next to their repective partners.  
"So who would like to start?", Suga asked when all of them had already taken their places. Nobody volunteered so he shrugged and took the bottle himself.

He placed it on the floor and spinned. The bottle kept rotating for a while making everyone nervous, some from fear of the unknown, some from reluctance and some from anticipation. All eyes were on it until it stopped, pointing at one of them. Everyone looked at dismayed expression on Kageyama's face. Suga quickly leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He pulled back smiling and giggled when he saw Kageyama's expression. He was stunned and didn't move until Hinata elbowed him beneath his ribs.

"It's your turn", he reminded. Kageyama hesitatntly obeyed. He closed his eyes immediately after receiving the bottle in motion as if not to see at whom it points. He heard a muffled squick from his right and, as he glanced at Hinata, he saw him hiding his mouth behind his hands and staring intensily at the bottle. Kageyama didn't have to look at the bottle to know who was chosen but he did anyway.

He slowly turned to face Hinata. Kageyama's hands moved to cup other boy's face against his will. He felt a weight on his left thigh and another on his waist. He felt overwhelmed and he knew he couldn't stand this for much longer. He rapidly pushed his lips against Hinata's, closing his eyes on the way. Hinata tried to respond anyhow but all they achieved was a very sloppy kiss that lasted for a little too long for a simple game. When Kageyama realized it he instantly pulled back and tried to avoid everyone's surprised gaze and Tsukishima's snicker. His cheeks were coloured in dark pink as he hid his face behind his knees and in his hands.

Hinata was smiling widely despite the fact he was blushing almost as much as Kageyama. "Guess it's my turn now," he exclaimed as he took the botttle and spinned it.

When it stopped, it pointed at Yamaguchi. His cheeks turned light pink as he didn't expected the bottle to choose him. "Come here," he heard and he leaned forward. He looked Hinata straight in the eyes and noticed there were only glee and playfulness in it. Trying to relax a little he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them Hinata's face was inches from his own. Yamaguchi shuddered slightly but didn't pull back.

Hinata smoothly closed the distanced between their lips and kissed Yamaguchi tenderly. His previous sloppiness was all gone as he didn't feel any pressure nor tension this time. It was just a fun kiss during a game as all of them were supposed to be.

Yamaguchi blinked fast when Hinata took his lips off his. The nice feeling of touch and warmth was gone and he already missed it. He didn't wait a second to spin the bottle as he wanted the sentation to come back. The bottle was twirling far way too long causing Yamaguchi's anticipation to grew unbearable.

Once it stopped some voices raised, "You can't get yourself, spin it again", "Yeah, do it again", "Tsk."  
Suga raised his hands, staring at the bottle as he said, "Guys, calm down and look carefully". Everybody looked puzzled so he explained, "It's not pointing at Yamaguchi but at Tsukishima". He smiled and added with delight, "You know what that means".

Yamaguchi flushed and looked at his hands in a failed attempt to hide it. He collected himself and raised his head, ready to do it. He didn't expect Tsukishima to be avoiding his gaze, fidgeting or blushing and there he was doing it all of those things. Yamaguchi chuckled lightly as he placed his hand on Tsukishima's reassuringly. Yamaguchi waited for him to pull himself together. When Tsukishima nodded slightly, Yamaguchi leaned forward subtly. Not letting go of his hand, Yamaguchi put his lips on Tsukishima's and moved lightly. The motion sparked off a feeling much more intense than before. It wasn't just the warmth or touch, he felt the tension from all these years they had known each other lifting up like he had finally found peace. He felt Tsukishima relaxing as well and smiled into the kiss. He could stay like this forever. Just him and Tsukki connected through their hands and lips.

The suggestive grumbles brought them back to earth. They parted and turned their gazes away but didn't let go of each other's hand. Tsukishima quickly spinned the bottle and pecked Nishinoya at lips, who almost made his glasses fall off with unnecessary hand movement.

Nishinoya was the most excited one to spin the bottle and even more excited when it pointed at Tanaka. "Bro!", he exclaimed leaping into his arms as Tanaka repeated his shout. Noya planted a loud kiss on Tanaka's lips and they parted laughing. He reach for the bottle and twirled it, looking as relaxed and having as much fun as possible until the moment he saw who had been chosen. He was suddenly paralysed by just the thought of kissing him and now he was about to do it. Everybody looked at Tanaka surprised, not used to seeing him off guard. As he noticed that Tanaka wasn't able to move at all, Ennoshita took initiative and kissed him softly, placing his hands on Tanaka's cheeks. He was already spinning the bottle when Tanaka regained his composure.

Ennoshita looked at Suga as if he was seeking approval. Only when he got a nod, did he lean forward to Daichi and pecked on his lips. Daichi looked like he was thrown off balance but he quickly shook his head and reached for the bottle. He smiled widely when it stopped at Suga. Daichi embraced him in his arms and kissed softly but Suga didn't want to finish there. He turned it into more passionate kiss prompting second-years to cover their eyes and yell, "Get the room". When they pulled back Daichi turned to everyone and said, "That's how you do it, kids". Many of them groaned and almost everyone was looking as disgusted as if their own parents said it to them.

That didn't make Kinoshita pull back from Suga's kiss less than a minute later though. Then he pecked on Asahi's lips who in turn shyly placed a haste kiss on Narita's lips. Kisses went back and forth between the crows until Suga decided it was time to go to sleep.

***

Only when all of his kouhais and Asahi were sleeping peacefully, not disturbed by Tanaka's and Kageyama's snoring anymore, did Suga and Daichi let out a breath. "Look at them", Suga whispered, making a wide motion with his hand. Both of them watched as Hinata was squirming under Kageyama's arm, Noya laid almost entirely on Asahi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cuddled adorably and Ennoshita held Tanaka's hand in his sleep. "Look how gay they are". Suga smiled softly.  
"We have raised them properly", Daichi whispered proudly and kissed Suga's neck as his boyfriend tried to muffle his giggles. "We should go to sleep as well", Daichi added.

"We probably should," Suga answered as he moved to lie down. He made place for Daichi and cuddled into his chest. "We could play spin the bottle more often, it really was fun," Suga mumbled and as he got a concurring purr, he added,"Good night".  
"Good night", Daichi breathed.  
"Good night", another voice said. They were startled for a second before realizing whom the voice belonged to and hearing a snore soon after. Who would have thought Kageyama was sleep-talking?

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be TsukkiYama... oops, my hand slipped :3


End file.
